1. Field of the Invention
General aspects of examples described herein relate to reproduction of a storage medium recording moving picture data, and more particularly, to a storage medium recording subtitle information compatible with a subpicture method of a digital versatile disc (DVD) and a presentation method of a bluray disc, and based on text corresponding to moving picture data having a plurality of playback routes. Other general aspects of examples described herein relate to an apparatus for and a method of reproducing a moving picture from the moving picture data on the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional text-based subtitle technologies are Synchronized Accessible Media Interchange (SAMI) technology of Microsoft Corporation and Real-text technology of RealNetwork, Inc. These conventional text-based subtitle technologies are based on a video stream data file recorded on a storage medium or a video stream data file provided on a network, and have a structure in which a subtitle is output based on synchronization time information with video data.
FIG. 1 is a reference diagram explaining the conventional text-based subtitle technology. Referring to FIG. 1, a text-based subtitle file, corresponding to video stream data, and based on synchronization time information is included in a subtitle file. For example, at <sync time 00:05>, a subtitle corresponding to video stream data is output. That is, the conventional text-based subtitle information provides a subtitle file structure constructed assuming that continuous video data is reproduced.
FIG. 2 is a reference diagram explaining problems of the conventional text-based subtitle technology. Referring to FIG. 2, with the conventional text-based subtitle file structure, when a multiple story video having a plurality of playback routes is reproduced according to a user input, processing subtitles according to alternate routes of the multiple story video is impossible using the synchronization time information as shown in FIG. 2. That is, only story route A can be reproduced, and story route B cannot be reproduced.
In addition, the conventional text-based subtitle data is not compatible with subtitle data based on a bitmap image such as a subpicture method of a DVD or a presentation method of a bluray disc.